Secrets
by xLittleMissLolax
Summary: Katie is a normal girl to everyone but when a certain geek and his friends try to find out who she is, will her secret be found out or will she do something she will regret?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Katie Jones

**Age: **16

**Skin colour: **Tan

**Hair colour: **Ash blonde (down to her butt)

**Height: **5'2

**Secret: **She is a Fledgling, Seer and a Earth Priestess. Her family was killed by vampires she's the only on left of her family

**Personality: **Fun, Funny, Random, Loud, Crazy, Flirt, Bubbly, Prankster, Evil and Mean (sometimes), Sporty and Girly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Katie's POV~_**

"Hey, hey Katie Kat" Erica said, I groaned. Every guy calls me that. "Hey Erica. How's it going?" I asked walking to my locker "Same old, same old. Hanging with Sarah and her dorky friends. I'm guessing you've been flirting and having guys drool over you as usual?" Erica smirked. I just smiled "Maybe, Maybe not" "Well I gotta go. Laters Katie Kat" She said as she walked away "I told you not to call me that" I called after her as I shut my locker "Hey babe" I jumped and turned to see Rory "What do you want?" I said walking down the hall "To talk to my future girlfriend" He said walking with me "In your dreams 'babe' laters" I said walking to my math class ignoring Rory saying "She just called me babe! Yes!"

In math, as usual, boys stared at me and asked the teacher to work with me. I sat next to a brown haired boy who was quiet. "Hey. I'm Katie, what's your name?" I asked, he looked up at me and smiled weakly and said "I'm Ethan" he said "Cool name" I said "Really?" he asked shocked "Yeah.. I mean it's weird but I like weird" I whispered "Miss Jones, be quiet or else you will earn yourself a detention" Mr. Samuels said "Whatever Mr. S" I said getting on with the work.

_**~Skip to lunch~**_

I sat down at a table with Sarah and Erica. "Hey Katie Kat" Erica said, I growled. Sarah just laughed "Oh come on Katie. Lighten up a bit will ya" Sarah said still laughing "Ugh. Fine but don't call me Katie Kat" I said "Hey Katie Kat" someone said from behind me "Ugh" I turned around to see Rory "Rory what do you want" I said standing up "For you to sit with me and my friends" he said dragging me over to a different table "Help!" I whispered to Erica and Sarah, but they only shook their heads and laughed "Rory let go f my arm" I said "Sorry babe but we are meant to be. So come on" he said sitting me down at a table with his friends "Rory I swear when you let go of me I will rip your head off" I whispered so only he could here "Ooh feisty, I like that" he winked

"Whoa dude, how did you get the 'Katie Kat' to sit with us Rory?" the tall brown hair boy asked as he winked at me "Oh well, he showed up in my face and dragged me over here" I winked back "Oh hey Ethan" I waved at him "Hey Katie" he waved back "Well I gotta go now so bye" I said pulling my arm from Rory's grip "Whoa, girl is strong. Me like that he winked "Bye Rory" I said annoyed "Bye Ethan , bye Benny I think" I waved and walked away. The last thing I heard was Benny said "Yes! She knows my name. I so have a shot!"

_**~Ethan's POV~ **_

_**After math class**_

Katie Jones, the beautiful, blonde, popular girl, just said my name was cool and she liked it. Just wait till I tell Benny.

I ran to Benny's locker. "B-benny... I-I-" I said trying to catch my breath "Dude just spit it out" Benny said "You know Katie Jones?" I asked "Yeah! Of course I do! She is a complete babe!" Benny shouted getting us some weird looks "Well in math she sat next to me and said my name was cute" I said "No way dude" Benny whispered "Yes way. She totally said that" I whispered "She is so in to you dude" Benny said walking down the hall to lunch "I don't think she. Maybe she just likes my name" I said walking with him "Can't be to sure bro" He said sitting down at a table that was empty.

We were talking about random things until Rory came to our table dragging a girl with him. I noticed it was Katie. She whispered something in his ear. He said "Ooh feisty, I like that" Then he winked at her. "Whoa dude, how did you get the 'Katie Kat' to sit with us Rory?" Benny asked as he winked at her "Oh well, he showed up in my face and dragged me over here" she winked back "Oh hey Ethan" she waved at me "Hey Katie" I waved back. I thought about what Benny said, is she is into me? "Well I gotta go now so bye" Katie said pulling my arm from Rory's grip "Whoa, girl is strong. Me like that he winked "Bye Rory" she said annoyed "Bye Ethan , bye Benny I think" she waved and walked away. "Yes! She knows my name. I so have a shot!" Benny shouted "Hey, she called me babe earlier so it's obvious she likes me. So back off" Rory hissed bearing his fangs "Well she said my name was cool and that she likes it. So she likes me" I said. We started fighting about who Katie likes until Erica said "She doesn't like any of you geeks. She's to hot and popular" Then she walked off with Sarah.


	3. Lawn Of The Dead Part One

**_~Katie's POV~_**

"Ugh! I can't believe your making me do this" I said as Sarah dragged me to Ethan's house "Oh, come on Katie Kat. I want you to come meet Ethan's friends and family" She said knocking on their door "But I don't wanna, plus I've met the geeks" I whispered as the door opened "Hey Sarah" a little girl said "Hey Jane, this is Katie. She's gonna play with you tonight, right Katie Kat" I groaned at the nickname "Yeah, hi Jane" I said "Come on you Ethan's friend? Your way to pretty to be his friend" she said letting us in "Hey! I'm to pretty to be friends with Ethan" Sarah said offended "Yeah, but Katie's prettier" She said walking into the sitting room. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at Sarah.

"Ethan your babysitter's here!" Jane shouted "Coming!" he said coming down the stairs "Hey Sarah... hey Katie?" he said looking at me confused. I just pointed to Sarah "Oh" he said simply "So where's Benny?" Sarah asked "He should be here in five" Ethan said walking upstairs "I'm gonna be playing video games until Benny gets here" he called before shutting his door "Come on then Katie Kat. Sarah, me and you are gonna play Debbie Dazzle fashion show" Jane said dragging me and Sarah away "Okay were coming" Sarah said pulling me up the stairs.

Five minuets later I felt thirsty "I'm just gonna get a drink" I said walking downstairs "Don't be to long" Jane called after me I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I called I opened the door to see Benny there with video games in his arms "Hey Ethan I got loads of vi-" he looked up and saw me standing there. His mouth hung open and he dropped all of the games "Katie! What are you doing at Ethan's house?" he asked "Sarah dragged me over here" I replied "Awesome" he said "Well I gotta go. Ethan Benny's here!" I shouted "Okay. Coming" he said running down the stairs "Hey Benny" Ethan said "Hey E. How come you didn't tell me Katie Jones was at your house?" Benny asked "I didn't know she was coming over" Ethan said "Well I'm going you guys at school" I said walking out the door, but on the way I bumped into Ethan by accident. I ran home vampire speed and went to sleep.

_**~Ethan's POV~**_

**__**As Katie left she accidentally bumped into causing me to have a vision: _the vision was me, Benny and Sarah. We started to merge together and we formed Katie. It was like Katie was part of me, part of Benny and Part of Sarah. _I gasped as I came out of the vision "Whoa dude. What did you see?" Benny asked "I just saw me, you and Sarah merged together and we formed Katie. It's like she's a part of us" I said "What does that mean" Benny asked "I'm not sure, but were gonna find out" I said

_**~The next day~**_

_**Katie's POV**_

_****_I met up with Erica at school, she hissed at Rory showing her fangs. She turned around and saw me she hid her fangs. "Really Erica. In school?" I asked her "Hey, It's good to be a full one. Maybe you should try it my little cuz" She said "I thought you didn't want people to know we're cousins?" I asked "Well that was before, but now your as hot as me" she smirked. I groaned "Whatever" I said walking off I saw Sarah so I went to talk to her "Hey Sarah... hey Ethan" I said to them as I saw her stand next to Ethan "Hey Katie Kat" Sarah said "Hey Ethan can I borrow 20 bucks, it's for a good cause" she asked "20 bucks, right now?" he asked "Hey great news, Della's dog died" Benny said walking up to us "And that's a good thing?" I asked

"Ya!" Benny sad with a grin. "I got to go. Later" Sarah said as she walked away. "She said she loved my flowers. And then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back! Anything!" Benny said excitedly. "What if some buddy magically brought her dog back? Could you imagine how grateful she'd be?" Benny said "Benny! Katie is right there!" Ethan shouted/ whispered "Relax Ethan I know what you are. Your a seer, Benny's a Earth Priest, Rory and Erica are vampires and Sarah is a fledgling" I said simply "But how- I-" Ethan stuttered "I have a secret too" I said "What?" Benny asked "I'm a seer, Earth Priestess and a fledgling" I said "Really that's awesome. Now you have to hang around with us" Benny said putting his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him, he quickly took his arm off my shoulder.

"No" Ethan said Benny's smile went into a frown "No Benny! You can not bring her dead dog back to life!" I told him. "Won't know till we try right?" Benny said with a smirk and a wink. Benny then started to walk away from us. "Benny no!" Ethan said, but Benny was already gone. "If Harry Potter were here he'd smack you around!" Ethan yelled at him. "Ethan?" I asked him "Yeah?" he answered "Why are you such a geek?" I asked he frowned "I am not!" he protested "Whatever" I said walking to class "I'm not!" he shouted after me.

_**~After school~**_

I was walking home with Ethan, because my mom wanted me to get a tutor. "So why are you coming to my home again?" Ethan asked "Because... my mom wants me to have a tutor so that's where you come in" I said smiling we were half way there when Benny came up to us on a bike "Hey E, hey Katie" he said "Hey Benny, I got your text but I'm kinda busy" Ethan said "Please" Benny asked "Fine! What's up?" Ethan asked Benny reached down to his pocket and pulled out three test tubes. One yellow, one red, one blue. "I took these from grandma's secret shelf!" Benny told us. "How do you know which vile has the power to bring a dog back?" I asked him. "I thought one of you would use a vision to see which one is the bring back to life juice." Benny told us.

Ethan and I gave each other a look. "Come on you guys, help reunite far madden with he beloved pet. Just one touch." Benny said as he showed us the test tubes again. "Benny I'm not going to help you bring a dog back to life!" I told him. Benny looked at Ethan pleadingly. "I'll do it, but only because I know that this is going to be a disaster that will be fun to watch. Besides you should let an experienced seer do this!" Ethan said as he held out his hand to Benny. "Yes!" Benny said happily as he gave Ethan the bottles. I saw Ethan's eyes go white as he was sucked into a vision.

_**~Ethan's POV~**_

Vision

I first saw a crow it was surrounded by blue. Then the vision switched to someone's hands their nails were growing really long and they were covered hair and with red. The vision finally switched to a hand coming out of the ground. I could see that above the ground it was a little yellow.

End Of Vision

I can back with a jolt. I held up the blue vile. "This one angry birds." I told Benny while handing it to him. "Right on." Benny replied as he took it. I held up the red one. "This one grows hair on your nail." I told him while I handed it to him. "Cool." Benny said as he took it. I held up the last one, the yellow one. "This one it." I told him. "Sweat! Della's dead dog thanks you! Wish me luck! I got a long road ahead, and a pouch to summon from the dead! Engage!" Benny said as he started to ride. Great just great. Why did I do that?

_**~Katie's POV~**_

_****_"Katie, I can't believe I just did that!" Ethan said "Well we gotta stop him" I said "But how?" Ethan asked. I could feel someone around, I knew it was Rory. "Boo!" Rory shouted from behind us causing Ethan to scream like a girl and jump into my arms. Kinda like in Scooby- Doo. "Hey Rory and dude you scream like a girl" I said dropping him on the floor "Ow!" Ethan said getting up and rubbing his head "Don't do that!" Ethan yelled at him.

"I was only working on my ninja skills! Check out my new card!" Rory said as he handed it to me. We both look at it. It was in Chinese. "Rory what does this even mean?" I asked him. "Rory, vampire ninja!" Rory told us as he took the card, and put it in his pocket. "Look Benny has gone to Della's, and I don't know where she lives. Do you?" Ethan asked Rory. "No, but I know a way to fin out! Air Rory!" Rory exclaimed as he put his arms around my waist. I grabbed Ethan's hand before Rory took off.

As we were flying I felt Rory's hands going lower than my waist "Rory, if your hands go any lower, I will bite your head off!" I said. His hands shot up to my waist. When we were above Della's house Rory let go of me, we fell and I landed on Benny and Ethan landed on me."Ow!" Benny whispered/ yelled "At least you don't scream like a girl" I said "I do not scream like a girl" Ethan said getting off me. I was about to get up when Benny pulled me back down so our faces were inches away from each others "I kinda like this position" Benny said smirking "And I like your face the way it is now, but if you try anything it's not gonna be pretty anymore" I said getting out of his grip and standing up.

"Let's go before you do anything stupid" I said "To late" he said standing up "I already poured that stuff on but it just did nothing" he said annoyed "Boo!" Rory shouted "Ahhh!" Benny and Ethan screamed "Hey Rory" I said "Oh and Benny I was wrong. You do scream like a girl, but at least you didn't jump into my arms" I said laughing "Rory I don't care how undead you are, you do that again I kill you!" Benny told Rory. "To kill vampire ninja, you must first find vampire ninja!" Rory told Benny. Benny looked over at me then back to Rory and said "Vampire nin..." Benny stopped when he noticed that Rory was gone. "Alright that was kinda cool." Benny said. "Anyway, I don't get why it didn't work, maybe your vision was wrong, Ethan." Benny told him.

"My visions are never wrong!" Ethan growled at him. "Anyway I think we shouldn't mess with the forces of death." I said. "Oh please I've face the 'forces of death' thousands of times, and here I am!" Ethan said to me I got up from my spot and walked over to a bench. Benny and Ethan followed me and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a few seconds until we heard a dog growl. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I got up. "No way!" Benny said happily. All three of us made our way to the mini grave.

"He's alive!" Benny exclaimed. Benny started to uncover the grave. "Wow!" I heard someone say, I looked behind me to see Roy. When we found Puffles he looked really bad, but he was alive! I can't believe that Benny actually did it! I thought to myself. "That my friends is the sweat sound of Benny scoring a date with Della!" Benny told us. "Ok you did it. He's alive. Let's go before someone see's us!" I told them.

"No, she has to know I saved it!" Benny whinnied. "I want to surprise her at school tomorrow." When Benny picked up the dog, we saw a light go on in the house. "We have to go now!" I told them as Benny started to cover the grave. Benny, Ethan and I were walking home. Benny had the dog in his hand. "Can I put Puffles in your garage Katie until morning? Grandma can not find out!" Benny told us. "Your kidding right? I can't bring that thing home. My mom would flip if she saw a dog in the garage" I said

"You can think of something! But you might want to leave the part out about it being dead." Benny told us. "Ya think!" I told him. "Look I'm just going to say this now, if I get in any sort of trouble for this, You two are so dead!" I hissed at them showing my fangs. "Ok!" They both said scared. "Just promise me this is the last time you raise anything from the dead!" I told him. Benny handed me the dog. "I swear on my Jedi honor Puffles is the only animal I will ever bring back from the dead!" Benny told her as he put his right arm over his heart. "It better be!" I hissed and walked away


	4. Lawn Of The Dead Part Two

**_~Katie's POV~ _**

See this is what you get when you hang around geeks. You get stuck with a 'dead' dog. Ethan and Benny are gonna pay for this! Ugh!

Ethan and Benny left me in charge of the dog. So when morning came I went to garage to grab Puffles. I looked at the dog in horror. The dog had glowing red eyes. Benny was trying to hold the dog that was in a box. "I'm telling you Benny this is wrong! That isn't just undead it's evil! It tried to eat my hand this morning!" I told Benny. "Why? Didn't you feed him?" Benny asked. "No, sorry I didn't have any dead dog chow lying around." I told him. "There's Della. When she see's Puffles she's going to be all over me! Wish me luck!" Benny exclaimed. Sarah came over to me when Benny left with his 'dog'.

"Tell me what you dumb and dumber did" She said to Ethan "Nothing, what are you talking about?" he asked her. "I know your work when I see it! I was trying out for a new sales job." Sarah said "I was walking from a house when I saw a glowing red eye in a bush. It was also growling! It then attacked me. It landed on my face, but I got it off" "Look all we did was help Benny, uh, rescue an innocent girls dog." Ethan told Sarah. I looked at him giving him a 'are-you-serious' look "We, you mean you. You just gave me the dog!" I said We both looked over to Della and Benny. Della was saying Puffles. Puffles the undead dog was growling at her. It then started to attacked her. Then it started to chase her. Benny went after her. He then went between Sarah and I.

"Oh no. She didn't even say thank you!" Benny said as he walked away towards Della. "Look we can explain." But Ethan didn't get the chance because Rory and Ethan came up behind us. "Hey what is up!" Rory asked. "What happened to you?" I asked Rory. "Weirdest thing last night I was crunching critters snacks this time it fought back like it was possessed." Rory told us. "You don't need bandages remember vampires can heal themselves!" Sarah told him. "Thank you Sarah I've been telling him that all day!" Ethan said. Rory looked down at his fingers and took a bandage off.

"Cool! Fingers grow back fast! Sweat! High five!" Rory told me. "You guy do what I think you guys did!" Sarah asked us. "Raised dead animals from the grave to get a girls attention." Ethan told Sarah. He totally likes her. "Unbelievable!" Sarah exclaimed. "Ethan's the one who helped him" I hissed "Oh come on Katie" he said I hit him upside the head "Ow! What was that for?" he asked

"For helping him and getting me into this mess!" I told him. When we were done arguing, we all heard a girl scream. "Benny!" Ethan yelled. We all ran to Della. Puffles was biting at her leg. "All students there is a recent outbreak of rabid animal attack! Return to your homes! And remain indoors! All classes are cancelled until further notice!" The loud speaker said. Benny, Ethan and I all ran to Ethan's house. Ethan shut the door behind us.

"Is it me or did or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eye balls?" Benny asked breathlessly. "I think it's time we call magic backup." Ethan told him as I walked to the living room "Wait no! Grandma finds out who knows what she'll do to me! Listen if the potion did cause this then it will just stop on its own, right?" Benny asked Ethan."That's not very likely!" Ethan yelled at him. I could tell that he was kinda annoyed. "Well I'm sure the worst is over, right?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Doubt it." Ethan and I said in unison. We all sat down on the couch. Thee TV was already on. "This is a special news bulletin. All over Whitechapel reports are coming in, of bizarre small animal attacks." Said the reporter. We all jumped when he got attacked by a crazed turtle. "That's Tiberius!" Ethan yelled. (A/N Sorry if I didn't spell that right!) "No way!" Benny yelled. "But that's crazy didn't he run away when you were like 8?" Benny asked Ethan.

"We have to talk to your grandma now!" Ethan told Benny. "Couldn't we just email her?" Benny asked nervously. Suddenly than jumped up and we all looked over to the front door. Where Grandma Weir was standing. Both Benny and Ethan jumped. "Ahhhh! I mean hi grandma?" Benny said. "Something you twits want to tell me?" Grandma Weir asked. I looked at her hand and saw the potion. Benny and Ethan looked at each other nervously, while I tried to sneak out of the house.

"That includes you,Katie!" Grandma Weir said as she grabbed my shoulder. "But I didn't do anything!" I protested. Grandma Weir gave me a look then said, "I know you helped them Katie!" "Nuh-uh! They gave me the stupid dog and told me to look after it!" I said sitting back down on the couch.

**_~Later On~_**

"First we brew enough anti-potion to get ride of all those demon critters, you 3 created." Grandma Weir told us. We all were in Benny's kitchen. "But I-" I tried yo speak but she glared at me. "All I did was spill a few drops were the dog was buried." Benny whined. "A few drops is far to much!" Grandma Weir told him. "But why are they so evil?" I asked her. "You reanimated the bodies, the souls are gone. A body with with no soul is a demons playground!" Grandma Weir told us. "Again It wasn't m-" I stopped when they all glared at me "Urg!" I said and sat down on a stool.

"Even if this brew works how are we going to track down all the undead critters?" I asked her. Grandma Weir left to go grab something. "Here, once the demons hear this enchanted flute they'll come running. But you better be ready." Grandma Weir said as she handed us the flute.

"Don't worry grandma I will no fail you!" Benny said dramatically. "Not you Einstein, I need you here to help me with the brew." Grandma Weir told him. "Why,Ethan you can do it" Benny said in a girly voice "I can't, tonight's my Dad's dinner with his client" Ethan told her. "Katie is going to do it. I'm not trusting Ethan with any of my things." Grandma Weir said as she handed the flute to me.

"Start at the sight of the spill then work your way back here." Grandma Weir told me. "But you hardly know me" I said "Oh trust me, I know loads about you. Benny always talks about you" she said. Benny blushed. I giggled. "You can do it with your little blonde friend" Grandma Weir told me. I groaned "Really?" I asked annoyed "This sounds like a job for..." Benny started "The vampire ninjas" him and Ethan said in unison. Great just great.

_**~Ethan's POV~ **_

_****_I was at my house, all dressed up because of my mom. I walked into the kitchen to see Sarah there. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" I asked, fixing my collar. "Oh, great they're here." Sarah said "And what's with a waiter outfit?" I asked chuckling slightly "Your mom called me in a panic and she offered double my babysitting amount. Totally rocking the sweater vest mister," Sarah winked, noticing my attire. "Stylish yet, stupid."

"Fine, but, there goes your tip." I smirked, though I had a hint of blush on my face. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Hey, you made fun of my sweater vest." I moved my hands up and down my sweater vest. Sarah laughed. "Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion and Katie and Rory are on their way," said Benny, coming in the kitchen.

"Good. When they lead the critters back, We'll take position in the backyard and we let them have it." I said "Alright and uh, sweater vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a decaf, triple mocha latte no foam?" He chuckled. Sarah grabbed a pan and was about to hit him with it if I hadn't took a hold of her arm. "Ethan, I need you to come and meet our guests. Sarah, can bring the orders now please?" asked my mom stepping in the room, now leading me away.

**_~Later, when everyone was seated in the dining room~_**

"What is that?" asked dad as music started playing. "Oh, just some dinner music." I said Sarah stood next to me until dad finished talking. She leaned down next to my ear and whispered,"Katie and Rory is here and Rory looks happy about something. That's _never _good." She left to serve the guests after that.

_**~Katie's POV~**_

Me and Rory were back at the grave of Puffles. He kept hitting on me and I got really annoying I almost punched him in the face. I put the flute to my lips and was about to play the tune when Rory took it away from me "He-" I was cut off by Rory saying "What if we put it on a loop" "What?" I asked "We can put it on replay instead of you playing the tune yourself" he said

We went back to Ethan's house. When we got there I saw Benny with waters pistols in his hands on on his back. "What did you to do?" Ethan asked me and Rory. I couldn't help but laugh at his sweater vest "Oh, I don't know what your talking about sweater vest" I said laughing uncontrollably. He glared at me. "Why can we still hear music?" Sarah asked

"I had an inspiration! Why let Katie's soft lips keep playing when I could record the tune and play it back on loop? No flute required!" Rory told us as he handed the flute to Benny. "How do you know Katie's lips are soft?" Benny asked glaring at Rory

"So where's the player?" Ethan asked him. "We landed on the roof, to look for you guys. Then there was this psycho squirrel, and we kinda dropped it down the chimney." Rory said. "YOU, dropped it" I said "In the chimney!" Ethan yelled/whispered at Rory. "Relax, I know a way to get it back! When Santa comes..." Rory started.

"Rory. Shut. Up!" Benny said

"You know the rules about planes involving Santa!"Ethan growled.

"So now the music is in the house. Which means..." I started but a scream cut me off.

Benny and I both grabbed a water gun and headed to the dinning room, with Ethan right behind us.

Ethan's P.O.V

"I felt something! On my leg." Della said to her mom. I was in the dinning room first. I saw Sarah grab a pot and lid then go under the table. "Caught ya!" Sarah said as she came up from the table. "I mean I caught your next course." I followed her to the kitchen. It was filled with undead animals. "Ok we have to..." I started as I came into the kitchen. Benny and Katie were trying to get rid of the undead animals. "This is not good!" I said

"This is awesome!" Rory exclaimed as he grabbed a rat and ate in with his back turned. "That's hilarious!" I heard Dad say as he started to walk into the kitchen. Thankfully I stopped him. "Hey dad!" I said. "Hey I thought I heard a loud noise?" Dad said as he tried to turn around, again but I stopped him. "Hey dad now that our guests are settled in it time to wow then with your new sales pitch." I told him.

"My new sales pitch? 10 fun facts about insurance? You think?" Dad asked me. "Ya go for it!" I told him. "Benny!" Sarah cried. I saw that Benny had a undead animal on his back so Katie killed it with a smack from a frying pan. "Now I told mom I get the Parmesan." I said as she went to go find it. When she opened the door there was Puffles. It jumped on me. I grabed it and hit it on the table. But it still didn't get off.

"Puffles?" I heard Della say from the other room. We all tried to get the dog off of me. Benny, Katie and Sarah held it down on the cabinet. "Ethan!" Sarah said. I picked up a water gun the blasted it. The ashes and collar fell into a bowl of sauce. "Sarah I'm going to need the sauce right now." Mom said as she grabbed the bowl.

"Mom wait!" I said as I ran after her. "What?" she asked me. "I'll get it!" I said as I tried to grab the bowl. Mom and I started to fight over it. Della ran into the kitchen saying "Puffles is that you?" The bowl spilt over her. "Puffles?" "Ya that's him. Kinda." Benny told her. Della ran back into the dinning room. "Della wait I can explain! Not right now thought, I'll think of something!"

"Ethan you two better have a good exclamation for this!" Mom told me. We all started to clean up the kitchen. "Demon critters done!" Katie said. "And no more sweater vests!" I said as I took it off. There was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, while saying "Come in Rory!" When I gasped. There was Tiberius. I held up here water gun."Ethan get him!" Sarah yelled. "I can't!" I said as I lowered the water gun. The turtle jumped on me. I fell to the floor. Sarah blasted the turtle, while saying "I'll do it!" Just then Dad walked in. "What happened here?" Dad asked. "Food fight?" Katie said.

_**~Katie's**_** POV~**

"I would have known Tiberius didn't run away!" Ethan told Benny and me. "They burred him in the field behind Della's place." "Speaking of Della have you talked to her yet?" I asked Benny. "Our courtship is on hold. At least until she gets out of counsling or you declare your love for me." Benny said winking. "In your dreams Weir" I said walking in front of them

"What about your grandma? Did she think of a punishment?" I asked. Before he could answer Sarah pulled up in her new car. "Tada!" Sarah said. "Guess who finally got there license? My aunt gave me here old car. The hard part was saving up for insurance. But your Dad gave me a great deal!" "Boo!" Rory said as he appeared in the back of Sarah's car. Everyone jumped except me.

"Rory this vampire ninja stuff has to stop or..." Benny said but stopped when she saw that Rory was gone. "Ok how did he do that?" Sarah asked. "Dosen't matter, let's just get out of here before he comes back." I said, as Sarah started up the car.


	5. Three Cheers For Evil

_**~Katie's POV~**_

_****_I was strutting down the hall when I got pulled to the side by Sarah. "Guess what? We're joining cheerleading " she squealed in fake happiness and started dragging me to the sign up table. "What?" I asked in alarm, staring wide-eyed at Ethan and Benny who had huge smiles on their faces. Sarah and I walked out of the closet in our cheerleading outfits. "Cowabunga!" Benny laughed, smiling and checking us out. "Do not say anything." Sarah snapped. "You guys look... Peppy."

Sarah and I rolled our eyes. "Look, somebody has to make sure Erica doesn't do any... Sampling and we're the only one who could squeeze into these things." she gestured to her outfit. "I actually like the outfits." I said, straightening out my skirt and doing a little spin.

"Totally agree" Benny agreed, checking me out. I gave him an annoyed look. "Let's see what you've got, girls." I heard Stephanie say from the gym. I turned around to see her smirking. "Oh, um..." Ethan stammered, looking back at the other girls. "God bless cheerleaders." Benny breathed

I grabbed Sarah and started following Stephanie into the gym. "Maybe I could bump my performance!" I said, brightening up at the idea. "No." Sarah stated firmly, giving me a look. "We need to watch Erica." I sighed. "But-" she glared at me again " team!" I gave a pathetic jump.

"Off set kick, alright, got it?" Stephanie asked after we kicked. I nodded while the girls said yes. We recited the cheer while doing the dance with it. Stephanie looked at 'Betty' and 'Veronica' who were really Benny and Ethan. I nearly broke down laughing when I saw them at the practice.

"Um, Betty? Veronica? Would you care to join us?" Stephanie asked in annoyance. "Oh, we care!" Benny said like a girl, smiling. Ethan laughed like a girl and they skipped over. "Now, warm up, girls. I want to hear you shout." she ordered as we put our pom poms in the middle. We shouted and pulled our hands out. Some girls started giggling. "Okay, now hit the showers, rookies." she looked at Benny and Ethan in disgust. "Some of you new recruits are rank." some of the girls giggled and Sarah started pulling me into the girls' locker room.

When we got there she stopped me at the door. "We better wait here. I bet Ethan and Benny will want to come in." "More than likely." I said, crossing my arms in sync with Sarah. The door opened showing Benny and Ethan. "Um, excuse me. I was- Just trying to fix my hair. The humidity just makes it-" "Save it." I interrupted Benny.

"I can't believe you-" "No, listen, listen." Ethan whispered, cutting Sarah off. "You can't tell anyone. It's important." he glanced at Benny who was trying to get a look in the locker room. "I just had a terrible vision." "So have we." I said, scanning their outfits .

"I'm going to have to wash my eyes out with soap." Sarah agreed as the guys looked down at their outfits. "Look, we can handle Erica. Go practice your cheers and go have a cold shower." we turned away. "If you insist." Benny smiled, shrugging and walking forward. "At home!" I exclaimed, looking at him like he was insane.

"Oh." they both said and I sighed, shaking my head. I walked away with Sarah.

_**~At Lunch~**_

I walked with the cheerleaders to the front of the cafeteria line where Stephanie bumped the kid paying out of line. "Liver sandwiches? Seriously? That's gross!" she complained. "I know what I'd like for lunch." Erica mumbled, staring at Stephanie hungrily. Sarah and I stared at her. "You know, these kids were here first." the lunch lady said. "Everyday you come in here and-AH!" the register closed on her hands. Sarah looked at me, asking if I had done that. I shook my head, turning back to Stephanie. The lunch lady looked terrified.

"You should be more careful." Stephanie said slowly, not sounding sympathetic at all. She turned around to look at us. "Come on, girls. We've got things to do." they walked off. I followed after with furrowed eyebrows. Sarah and I stopped in front of Benny, Ethan, and Rory who were looking after the cheerleaders with smiles on their faces.

"Ugh, hanging out with those girls make me want to stake _myself _through the heart." Sarah said, annoyed, pretending to stake herself. Erica came over, dragging Sarah away, and Sarah grabbed my arm starting to drag me as well. "Sarah!" I screamed

"What?" she asked still pulling me "Your kinda digging in to my skin but, you know I'm fine even though I'm in pain" I said in a sarcastic tone "Sorry!" she said loosening her grip.

"The star is the most important position of the pep rally tomorrow." Stephanie said at cheerleading practice while we tried to make the star. "It has to be perfect if we want to get enough team spirit" she sighed once we all had our arms up and she was in the middle. "Okay, I want to hear you shout! We're forces of nature, that's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!" we recited doing the cheer. "Spirit fingers!" we reached our hands up doing spirit fingers. After doing the cheer I felt tingly. I don't know why, I just did.

"Way to cheer. Let's hit the mall." Stephanie reached down to get her pom poms and walked away with the others. "I can't believe I signed up for this." Sarah complained, watching them walk away. "I can't believe _you _signed me up for this even though this outfit so suits me" I responded straightening my outfit. Sarah just glared at me "What?" I asked

"And you guys!" she looked at the guys and Erica. "Why would you guys do this voluntarily?" Ethan and Benny smirked and looked at the girls who were across the gym, bending down. "Isn't it obvious" I said giggling "So, where to next? Straight home?" Sarah asked, facing the cheerleaders again.

"No, I think I'm going to go grab a bite." Erica said sweetly, walking over to the girls. Sarah followed after in alarm. " And I'm going to find a guy." I sighed, shaking my head and walking out.

_**~At Ethan's House~**_

We were all giggling in Ethan's living room after one of the cheerleaders said something funny. "Oh, there you are!" Stephanie smiled, looking at the entrance. I turned and smiled at Benny and Ethan who were dressed as Betty and Veronica. "Don't be shy, girls! Join the fun! The Spirit Squad is now in session." Sarah and I got up, going happily over to the guys. "Hey, gals!" Sarah greeted happily. She gasped. "Nice hair. Don't they have nice hair?" she looked at me.

"Yea! You guys did an awesome job styling it!" I complimented, making the guys give me a strange look. "Oh my gosh, cheerleader sleepovers are so fun!" I giggled "And later on we're going to give each other mani-pedis!" I jumped up and down excitedly with Sarah as she said that.

"Make sundaes and do each others hair?" Benny asked excitedly, smiling. "Benny!" Ethan scolded. Benny did a double take at Ethan and stopped smiling. "Yes!" I squealed, grabbing Benny's hands. "We need sundaes now!" I jumped up and down with him. "Guys, what are you doing?" Ethan asked as I let go of Benny's hands. "You know Stephanie's a witch." "Okay, I know she seems like a witch 'cause she acts like a witch, but she's actually really sweet." Sarah said.

"As long as you're not ugly." I whispered from behind my hand, then I grabbed Sarah's hand, going back to our seats. "I know!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and standing on the coffee table. "Let's have a pillow fight!" I squealed, grabbing a pillow and started hitting people while giggling.

_**~In The Gym~**_

I remembered going into the gym and starting the cheer, but the next thing I knew I was standing in the gym with the lights off. White things were flying around the room and Stephanie was floating in the middle of the star that the cheerleaders had made.

"Katie, Sarah!" the guys sighed in relief. "What's going on?" I asked, looking around. "Stephanie's sucking the souls out of the whole student body!" Ethan informed. "Get back in formation! This cheer must be completed!" Stephanie snapped at us with glowing, purple eyes.

"Here's a new cheer for you!" Sarah said as we stepped out of the star. "Give me a L!" there was a light and the cheerleaders fell to the ground, unconscious. I stood with Sarah, Benny, and Ethan. The lights turned on and all the kids in the stands woke up. They looked around in confusion before getting up and leaving.

"Sweet, it's like an all you can eat buffet!" Erica said, staring at the cheerleaders on the ground. She looked at us who were all staring at her. "What? Like anybody's going to miss her? She's a total-" she pointed to Stephanie who was sitting up and I saw that she was old. Eww!

"She's old." one cheerleader said in disgust, scooting away. Benny's grandma stood in front of her. "You! You ruined everything!" Stephanie yelled at us making me take a step back. "Poor Stephanie." Grandma said in pity, shaking her head. "I remember how mean folks were to you back then." she turned around and Stephanie made a dagger materialize. She shrieked, bringing it up, but Grandma turned around while pointing at her. She dropped the dagger and fell to the ground. "What I forgot was just how much you deserved it."

"Three cheers for Grandma!" Sarah laughed and I cheered, smiling. "I am so done with cheerleading." Ethan sighed, throwing the pom poms on the ground. "Agreed." Benny said "Agreed." Sarah also said. They all looked at me. "But the outfit looks so good on me!" I said, Sarah glared at me "Agreed" I said annoyed throwing my pom poms down. They all smiled

"Smart kids." Grandma praised, putting her arms around Sarah and I. "All that jumping around is fun, but what you're left with is saggy pom poms." I scrunched up my nose and walked away.


	6. Blood Drive

**_~Katie's POV~_**

I can't take it! All this blood. It's driving me mad! I'm just eating potato chips and junk food. I was walking down the hall when I saw this really cute boy. And when I said cute I mean CUTE. But then I heard Ethan and Benny talking about Rory. I walked over there hearing them say "Well, I thought I'd never say this, but let's spend the day following Rory around!" Ethan said, staring at Benny's phone.

I stopped in front of them. "Why are you following Rory around?" I asked while eating my cookie. "To find out what he and Erica are up to. Benny put a GPS in his backpack so we could track him." he informed, showing me the phone. "Smart." I nodded making Benny smile smugly. "I know. You like smart guys, right?" I shrugged. "Yea. As long as they're cool." he looked like he was trying to lean up against the locker, but totally missed and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah." he waved it off while holding his head. He stood up. A guy walking passed caught my eye. He winked at me while smiling, and I smiled back. "I'll see you guys later." I mumbled, following the guy. I could here Benny say "Great!"

_**~Later On~**_

I was walking home from the library when I saw Benny running down the sidewalk. "Benny?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "No time to talk. Following Rory." he panted out, running past. I sighed before following him. We ran to the school and Benny bent over, putting his hands on his knees while panting. He watched the blood truck go off. "Man your out of shape" I said poking his back. He groaned. I just giggled.

"Benny? Katie?" I heard Ethan say. "Ethan!" Benny exclaimed, walking over. "You hung up on me!" I stood there, confused and hungry. "Whatever. Right now we have vampire nurses to take care of!" Sarah said.

"Vampire nurses?" Benny and I repeated. "Alright, that's worth running for." Benny said, nodding and staring back at where the truck had been. He turned back to us. "Wait, where's Rory and Erica?" "We figured out they're planning on robbing the blood truck." Ethan said as Benny checked his phone.

"Okay, whoa. Rory's on the move and fast. He's either flying or-" "Or he's on that truck and Erica's probably still with him!" Ethan finished. "They're in danger. Vampires are super territorial!" Sarah informed in worry. "We gotta grab our gear and go after them and fast." we ran towards the truck.

_**~Meeting The Vampire Nurses~**_

"You know the rules. We have to take them to the council." the older one said with her arms crossed. "The council?" the younger one scoffed. "They don't need to know. It's not like these two noobs would put up much of a fight anyway." "Maybe they won't." Sarah said as we walked out of the shadows, standing in front of them. "But we will." I finished.

"You." the younger one said, with furrowed eyebrows as they took steps forward. "Yeah, that's right. Us." Ethan said, aiming the squirt gun. "Yeah and me," Benny said. I glanced at him. "too. I-I'm Benny. We met earlier? I'm the one who _didn't _pass out." he smiled, pointing at Ethan.

"Do you have to flirt with every girl?" I asked in frustration, crossing my arms. "I could ask you the same question! I mean, not the girl part, but the flirting part." he said back crossing his arms like me. "Benny, Katie, get to Rory and Erica." Ethan interrupted. "Sarah and I will hold them off." "But I wanna-" I was interrupted by Sarah saying "Go!" I hissed showing my fangs. I followed Benny to the front of the truck. He opened the door and got in.

He opened a thing, pulling out two wires. "At least one of us is an expert in advanced electronic-AH!" he electrocuted himself. He let go, rubbing his fingers. He looked at me. "Kind of touchy." he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Behold, the power of technology." Benny announced when we stood next to Sarah and Ethan, pulling out the antenna of this remote. He pointed it at the van but nothing happened. He hit it but still nothing happened. He looked at Ethan and nodded before pointing it at the door. "Doorus openus." once again nothing happened.

"Oh, let me." I rolled my eyes, bringing up my hands. I moved my hands apart making the door open and revealing Erica and Rory kissing. "This isn't what it looks like." Erica defended, weakly. Rory got out of the van, smiling. "He wouldn't shut up! Kissing him even seemed less annoying." she got out. The nurses shut the door with a groan.

"I'm surrounded by vampire noobs!" the older one complained. "Let's get out of here." the younger one said, handing a blood bag to the other before walking away. "So, uh, you two need a ride home?" Sarah asked Rory and Erica. "No, we're good. It's nice out and," Erica smiled at Rory. "and, uh, we could use the flight practice." she nodded her head to the side then walked away.

I'm pretty sure I had an astonished slash confused look on my face. Rory gave us a thumbs up before going after her. There was a smack and Rory saying "Ow! What was that for?" "Well, something tells me Rory wasn't trying that hard to open that door." Benny said slyly. "Doorus openus?" I repeated, staring at him. "Stupidus doofus?" Sarah said. I smirked while the guys looked down. "Lets just go home" I said walking away from Sarah, Ethan and Benny. "Wait for us!" I heard Benny yell after me.


	7. Guys and Dolls Part One

**_~Katie's POV~_**

Jane stared at her favourite doll with the broken leg and I sighed "Debby's my favourite and now she's broken" she said sadly "I'm sure I could fix her with some tape or something" Sarah said hopefully "Then can we have a dance party?" Jane asked excitedly "Uh sure, what else are we gonna do till your parents get home?" Sarah asked "_We_?" I asked, her phone started ringing and she left the room to answer it.

"Hey Jane, I'm sure Benny has a fix it spell" I said, she lit up "You think he'll let us use it?" she asked, I shrugged "I'll just borrow it from him and get it back without him noticing, wait for me here okay?" I asked, she nodded and I knocked on Ethan's door before entering "Booyah were back in buisness" Ethan exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and Benny put his book down on the night-table "Everything okay in here?" I asked "Oh hey Katie, um yeah were good. You wanna play video games?" Ethan asked. "What, and kick your butts. Maybe later" I said "You would never beat us, your a girl" Benny laughed "We'll see about that later" I said. I kept an eye on them while grabbing Benny's book "Call if you need me" I said "You would like that wouldn't you?" Benny asked "You would like to keep your pretty little face now," I asked. Ethan laughed. I closed the door, I walked back into Jane's room and she smiled.

"Your awesome Kat" she exclaimed, I chuckled "I know right" I said as I sat on the bed while opening Benny's book "Don't worry Debby, we'll fix you" Jane said looking at her doll "Look Jane, I don't want to exactly be a part of this so, just get it over with and do not say anything about me being here. Okay?" I asked, she nodded and sat on the bed while I quickly hid in the closet "Glando frumundo vela" she said, in a blue flash of light causing me to hiss slightly Jane's doll became...well real.

"Jane..." Sarah said coming back in, she paused once she saw the now human Debby "Look what me and uh.. look what I did" Jane exclaimed happily, my eyes were wide "Hi I'm Debby Dazzle, wanna play?" Debby asked smiling. "Ethan, your gonna wanna see this" she called, the boys came and stood in the doorway watching Debby look around the room "What the heck is that?" Ethan asked.

"That is a life size Debby Dazzle, think I had a dream about this once" Benny said smiling "Jane can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asked nervously, he took her to the side "Jane how did this happen?" he asked, she shrugged "She had a broken spell so I used Benny's fix it spell and now, well she's alive"

Jane replied handing Sarah the spell-book "Let's have ice cream, and go to a roller disco dance party" Debby said, Jane cheered "I'm in" Benny said nodding "No parties, we need to turn her back into a doll" Ethan said, Debby's smile fell "No I don't wanna go back it's so boring. I wanna have fun, I won't go back I won't" she said shaking her head, Jane walked over to her and held her hand "Don't worry Debby I won't let them change you back I promise" she said.

Debby's smile came back "Oh goody, let's celebrate, cupcake dance party" she exclaimed, Jane took her downstairs and Sarah turned to Benny "Find a way to undo this now" she said angrily while giving him the book "It's not that simple, I think Jane used a different spell, or different words. I can't reverse it until I know the exact spell" Benny said "Just find the spell fast" Ethan said leaving "Oh so you get to go to the party, that's fair" Benny exclaimed annoyed.

He sat down on Jane's bed and looked at the spell "When did she even take this?" he asked glancing at the book. I felt something underneath me slip, causing me to fall out of the closet. "Katie?" Benny asked raising his eyebrow, I stood up "Why were you in Jane's closet?" Benny asked standing up and walking over to me. "Um.. well I... uh... Hide and seek?" I asked more than said. "Okay... well maybe you can help me figure out how Jane said the spell?" Benny asked "Benny I can't I" he gave me puppy eyes "Curse puppy eyes" I muttered "Please don't make me" I begged "Well if you kiss me you do-" I cut him off "I'm not kissing you" I said walking out of the room "Awe man" I heard Benny say as I walked down the stairs.

**_~An Hour Later~_**

I was in the kitchen helping Jane make cupcakes, the life size doll actually wasn't that bad "This is a cupcake party" Benny exclaimed finally coming down, "Did you find anything?" Ethan asked hopefully "I got good news and bad news, bad news is I couldn't find the spell...good news is I'm on level 2 of Knights of Ninjitsu four" Benny said smiling, I rolled my eyes. "Benny" I groaned

"You've been up there for an hour" Sarah exclaimed "It's a hard game" he replied defensively "Yeah Sarah give him a brake, you know how slow Benny is when it comes to figuring things out" I said, Benny glared at me and I laughed "Mmm, lemon swirl" Debby said holding out the cupcake in my direction, I took a bite from it but some got on my nose "Oopsies hehe" I giggled.

"That's actually pretty good" I said nodding "Oooh I'll take a lemon swirl" Benny said picking up my cupcake "Hey, that's my cupcake" I said snatching it back "Oh no look at your clothes, I know just what we should play next, Debby Dazzle fashion show" Debby said, she and Jane giggled and headed for the stairs, Debby suddenly doubled over holding her stomach "Are you okay?" Ethan asked, she held onto his arm for support and his eyes flashed white, he came back to normal and she shot up.

"I'm fine, great in fact, let's go have some fashion fun" she said walking away, Ethan turned around and nearly fell to the floor "What happened?" Benny asked "I just had a vision, Debby needs life energy to stay in human form, she absorbs it through contact, if we..." Ethan stopped talking and his legs gave out, I held him up before he could fall "Man Ethan, your light" I said putting him down. "Easy buddy, she must've drained you a little" Benny said "Maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn back into a doll" Ethan suggested.

"Let's hope" Sarah said nervously, the doorbell rang and the boys answered while I started cleaning "It was Rory" Ethan explained after coming back in, I nodded "Let's go check on Jane" he said, I nodded and we all walked upstairs, we stood in the doorway watching Jane and Debby tear up the clothes to make it into something else "Is this what girls usually do with their dolls?" Benny asked "You don't do this with yours?" Sarah asked.

"Those are action figures" he replied glaring "Whatever helps you sleep at night" I said "We have to get her alone" Sarah said "Hey Debby, guess what? I just found a bunch of...stuff girls say go with shoes" Ethan said "Oooh I love accessorizing" Debby said, she followed Ethan out and we stopped Jane from going too "Bed time" I said, she groaned but nodded "Sarah I'm gonna go clean up" I said, she nodded and I walked down into the kitchen.

The others soon joined me and said that Debby was locked in Ethan's room, which would hopefully be a safe place to keep her "Jane's out like a light" Sarah said "Great, now we just have to convince her she dreamed the whole thing" Ethan said, I heard the front door open "Hello were home" Mr and Mrs Morgan said.

We all gave each other nervous glances "Can you go stall them now?" Ethan asked Sarah, she nodded and left the kitchen, the boys tried to work fast but it wasn't fast enough "Okay this won't work, stand back" I instructed, they both stood in the kitchen doorway and I used my vampire-speed to put everything back, once I stopped I fell against the counter "Katie are you okay?" Benny asked worried, I nodded and held my head.

"Vampire speeding is draning when your only a fledgling" I replied chuckling slightly, he nodded "Have you drank today?" he asked, I shook my head "No, I ran out" I said, he nodded "Wait here" he said, I sat on the kitchen counter and he ran somewhere. Benny came back after a few minutes "Here" he said handing me a brown paper bag, I slowly opened it and saw a bunch of juice boxes.

"Benny what are these?" I asked confused, he shrugged "Grandma's blood substitute, she makes a new batch every weekend. And they've been in the fridge so their nice and cold" he said leaning against the counter, I nodded and smiled a little "Thank you, really I mean it" I said, he nodded and I put the box's on the side. "I think we should check on Debby" Ethan said.

I jumped of the counter and we walked upstairs "You think her batteries have run out by now?" Benny asked "Probably, but we should still..." Ethan paused once he saw that the ropes holding Debby in his room had been untied, we ran into the room and found it empty with the window wide open.

"Is it too much to hope that she ran outta juice climbing out the window and maybe fell into the compost?" Benny asked hopefully, I sighed and noticed Ethan with wide eyes "Ethan you okay?" I asked worried, he picked something up and showed them to me and Benny "Mom? Dad?" he asked. He was holding two barbie dolls that looked identical to Mr and Mrs Morgan "I'd say she's now running on a full charge" Benny said "This can't be good" I said sitting on Ethan's bed.


	8. Guys and Dolls Part Two

_**~Katie's POV~**_

After I found out Debbie was gone last night I went home to do some research on Debbie Dazzle. For some reason I had a Debbie Dazzle doll in my closet. I was freaked out by it so I bit its head off.

**At school... **

I was walking down the hallway seeing the cheerleaders pass. Some said hi to me when the others smiled and waved. Cheerleaders are annoying but the outfits are awesome. "Stupid Sarah, not letting me do cheerleading" I mumbled. I saw Ethan and Benny walking over to me "Geeks at 12 O'clock" I said but, they didn't here me "Hottie at 12 O'clock" I heard Benny say as they came up to me. I groaned. "Hey Katie, have you seen Debbie?" Ethan asked "No, but yesterday when I got home I found a Debbie Dazzle doll in my closet. It freaked me out so I bit its head off" I explained to them "Note to self, don't freak Katie out" Benny said I glared at him.

"Anyway how are you gonna change Debbie back to a doll?" I asked. "I'm 99.9% sure I found the right spell, but I dunno, I'm not sure how Jane said the spell" Benny answered "She has to reverse it herself" "Wonderfull...and my parents?" Ethan asked "Should go back to normal once the spells been reversed" Benny said nodding.

"Great now all we have to do is find a life-size killer fashion doll and bring her down" Ethan said, I nodded "Have you talked to Rory?" he asked looking at Benny "Yeah, he sent me a text sayin' he was busy hanging out with his new girlfriend" Benny answered.

Benny replied "He's mad that we didn't let him in" Ethan said in realisation "Or he actually has a girlfriend" Benny said, they both laughed while I rolled his eyes. "Your just jealous he has a girlfriend before you do" I said smirking "Oh but I do have a girlfriend" Benny said putting his arm around my shoulders. I glared at him "5... 4... 3... 2" I started, he took his arm off my shoulders and laughed nervously. I smirked "Don't touch momma" I said walking away.

**Later on...**

After class I found the boys with Sarah "Erica may be self absorbed but she always comes through for me" Sarah said as I reached them "Hey guys what up?" I asked, they shrugged "Rory where's Debby?" Ethan asked, I looked behind me to see Rory look freaked out "Beats me she walked off looking for the one who made her, you guys were right that girl is whack" he replied before leaving.

"The one who made her?" Benny asked "Jane, she's looking for Jane, I'm supposed to pick her up after school" Ethan said "Gimme the keys I'll pick her up and meet you there" Sarah said,"I am so coming with you" I said. Ethan gave her the keys and we ran off.

Sarah and I picked up Jane and went to Ethan's house. Debbie was there and begged Jane to help her. After we to her no she started to get angry and fight us "Jane, go hide in your favourite place" Sarah said "But-" I cut Jane off "Just go!" We were fighting on the stairs, I jumped on her and we fell down the stairs. Sarah ended up ripping her head off. Ethan and Benny ran inside. They found Debbie on the floor. "You pretzelled her good" Benny said "Sarah are you okay?" Ethan asked "I'm okay" she replied from the top step "What about me huh? I jumped on top of her and fell down the stairs" I said annoyed. Ethan picked up Debbie's head and I took a step back "Ethan what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Scare finder rule number 10. Nothing can do anything without a head" he replied chuckling. I groaned and Debbie's body started twisting, the body grabbed the head from Ethan and Benny screamed, we ran up the stairs to where Sarah was sat and watched as Debbie re-attached her head, it was quite gross "Sarah where's Jane?" Ethan asked.

"She's in her hiding spot, you guys go and I'll hold her off for as long as I can" Sarah said "I'm gonna go find out how she read that spell, what are you gonna do?" Benny asked looking at Ethan "I'm gonna buy you some time" he replied "It's as if I'm not here. I'm gonna help Sarah hold off Debbie" I said. "No your not, your going with them" Sarah said "But-" I got cut off by Sarah "Go!" I ran up stairs with them, Benny and I ran into Ethan's room where Jane was hiding, we found the closet door locked which so that must be her hiding spot.

"Jane I know your in there, you always hide in there and I know how your mind works. We need to know how you said the fix it spell" Benny said, he tried the door again but it was still locked "Kat help me get b the spell" her voice came out muffled but we still heard it "Jane!" I moaned "You helped her with the spell?!" Benny exclaimed looking at me, I shrugged innocently "I was gonna tell you" I said nervously, he sighed "We'll discuss this later, right now we need to get Jane outta the closet" Benny said annoyed "Ugh! thanks Jane" I muttered under my breath.

We both thought for a moment "What's your price?" Benny asked reluctantly, the door opened and Jane's head popped out "I have some ideas" she said, we all went into the closet and figured out the spell, so me and Jane had to say it backwards even though I didn't say it, I heard strange music and Ethan's voice "Oh Debbie" he called, I gave Benny a confused look and he shrugged, after figuring out how to say it backwards we exited the closet "Hi Jane" Debbie said with her hands around Ethan's throat "Automota beanon" Jane and I said in sync, a blue light flashed out of our palms and hit Debbie, she instantly turned back into a doll "Are you okay Ethan?" Jane asked, he nodded "Yeah, thanks girls" he said, Sarah walked in "What happened to me?" she asked confused.

"What happened to you?" she asked motioning to Ethan "Nice hair man" Benny said, I laughed and noticed Ethan's parents were back to normal "Why are we in our clothes?" Mr. Morgan asked "Why are we in Ethan's bed?" Mrs. Morgan asked, they both jumped once they saw us "What happened?" Mrs. Morgan asked, Ethan looked around the room nervously.

**The Next Day...**

I was on my way home from school when Benny caught up with me "Katie, can we talk?" he asked, I nodded and we kept walking "It's about my spell book..." he started, I sighed "Look Benny I'm really sorry about that" I said for like the fifth time, he shook his head "No it's not about that, I want you to know that if you ever need a spell then you can use it. Sure I'd like to know what it's for but I don't mind" he said.

I faced him and we stopped walking "Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, you might need help with some spells but you know" he said chuckling, "Are you mad at me?" I asked "No. I'm mean it's not everyday a complete babe uses your spell book" he said "Whatever. I'm just happy your not mad at me" I said. "Can I asked you something?" Benny asked "If it's 'will you go out with me?' then no" I said "No, what's it like to be a fledgling?" he asked "Well... It's cool to be super strong and super fast" I answered.

"Cool" he said "You wanna ride?" I asked "Y- you mean it?" Benny asked "Sure" I said he held on to my waist "Hold on tight. Next stop, Benny's house" I said as I sped off. All I could hear was Benny screaming. As soon as I got to Benny's house he stopped screaming but still held on to me. "Uh... Benny, you can let go now" I said he blushed and let go "Sorry" he mumbled "Well I gotta get going, see ya at school" I said "Okay. Bye Katie" Benny said "Bye" I said and ran home.


	9. Double Negative

_**~Katie's POV~**_

"Hey, Katie. I need some advice" Ethan said coming up to me in the hallway where I was leaning against Benny's locker, flirting with a guy. "I'll catch up with you later" I said. The dude winked at me before walking away. "What'd you need?" I asked, staring at him. "How do you know if a girl likes you?"

I pursed my lips and started, thinking. "Well, if she's really nice then maybe she likes you. If she looks at you all the time and blushed, she probably likes you" I said "What if she swears at you?" he asked.

"Swears?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah," he said shrugging. "I was talking with Hannah and she was really nice to me and then I went and found her again and she started swearing at me like a trucker!" "Was she joking? Or smiling?" I asked still thinking.

"She did smile a little." he admitted, looking at the lockers. "But it was because she thought I was going to cry." I frowned but giggled at little. "I'm not so sure she likes you." I said slowly. "I don't know many girls who would swear at someone they like." "Well, I'll catch you later" said walking away. "KK" I said. Hmm... swearing at someone you like? There's something weird going on.

_**~Later On~**_

"Hey, you." I heard someone say. It was late after school and I just got out of detention for throwing something at the teacher in history. I turned around seeing Benny walking up to me with an old camera. He seemed... different somehow. Weird. "Hey, Benny. What's up?" I asked.

"Say cheese." he said, smirking and taking a picture of me looking confused. "Thanks babe." he walked over to me, putting his thumb across my check before walking away. I stared at him in confusion. "You're welcome, I guess?" I responded, unsure.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see myself. I looked at her wide-eyed while she smirked. "Hello, Katie Kat." she said. "Um, who are you?" I asked confused. "I'm you." she responded "No, I'm me. I think" I said confused. She rolled her eyes. "Can we skip this whole 'who are you and I'm confused' thing? I only came here to tell you one thing. Make sure you and your friend Ethan don't ruin my plans." she warned.

"Plans? Wait I'm confused" I said

"Lemme say this slower for you okay?" she said. I nodded "Make. Sure. You. Or. Geeky. Boy. Ethan. Don't. Ruin. My. Plans." she said slowly. I was about to use magic when she gripped my hand in a death grip. "Don't. Even. Think. About it." she hissed between gritted teeth.

I hissed back at her, showing my fangs and I twisted her arm back. She pushed me of her and I waked me head. My vision went blurry but I saw her turn away and walked down the side walk to meet Benny. He smirked at me and put a toothpick in his mouth before putting his arm around her. She giggled and hugged him. I'm so confused. Was that the evil me or am I the evil one?

_**~The Next Day~**_

The next day at school I walked up to Ethan, Benny, and Sarah who were at Sarah's locker. "Guys, I am so confused. Am I evil?" I asked, worried. I held my arm when Sarah hit me. "Ow! What'd I do?" "That's for blowing me off this morning and not telling me that you and Benny were dating!"

"What? Me and Ben-" I got cut off by Ethan. "Sarah, let me guess, you saw Katie and Benny today and they were complete jerks?" Ethan guessed. "Yea." Sarah said. "I think I saw an evil version of me last night or am I the evil one?" I asked.

"No time to explain. Magic camera, Benny and Katie, evil twins. We gotta destroy the negatives before more evil twins. I've got to stop Hannah and you guys go find Benny and Katie" Ethan ordered, walking away. "I have an evil twin? Oh so I'm not evil. Heehee" I giggled confused. "You heard the man! Let's go!" Benny said, walking away with us following.

While Benny checked the boys bathroom, I stood outside, leaning against the wall. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." I heard someone say. I looked over and saw me. Well, evil twin me.

"Look what we have it's the evil me. By the way I'm still confused. Are you sure your the evil one or am I the evil one?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, and looked me up and down. "You know, I have to say, I think I'm the better looking twin." she said.

"What? No way! I'm better looking! I'm as cute as a marshmallow. Wait, are marshmallows even cute? I would be so funny if they had tiny eyes and-" she cut me off "Shut up. I think that hit to the head made you dumber. She laughed evilly. I started laughing evilly too. She stopped laughing and glared at me as I kept laughing. "So stupid" she said "Heehee, hey!" I said.

"Guess what I found out about Benny." she said. "What? Wait, I don't wanna know. I think" I shook my head. "He doesn't like dumb girls" she snickered "I'm not dumb, at least I don't think I am" I said "Yes you are" she said "No I'm not. Your gave me a concussion so I'm finding it hard to understand some things" I argued. "He's a great kisser" she chuckled.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, caught off guard. That's just what she wanted 'cause she grabbed my shoulders, ramming me into the door. I grabbed her arms and shoved her into the sink "Ow!" she gasped and held her back. I pushed her down to the ground next to a Benny. I was guessing it was evil Benny from the jacket. There was a flush and both the twins disappeared. "No one calls me dumb" I said.

"You okay?" Benny asked "Yeah, I don't fell stupid anymore" I said happy "Stupid?" Benny asked "Don't worry and how did they go away?" I asked "I just flushed us down the toilet. I'm going to need some time." he admitted. "Oh, okay." I nodded.

"Great idea! My boyfriend loves movies! See you later, Ethan." Hannah said, walking away from Ethan as Sarah, Benny and I walked up to him. "Pft, boyfriend? That sucks dude." Benny said, holding the ancient camera. "Least I got my camera back! Means my Grandma won't spank me..." he smiled, then frowned "With lightning" he walked away. "I so need to learn that spell!" I said, smiling and walking away.


End file.
